wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Time (Twilight)
|-|Present-Day/Overview= Intro Time is TwilightWoF’s entry for the Villain Contest by Jarkie. Do not edit without my permission, and don‘t steal. NOTE: BRIEF MENTIONS OF TPJ PLOT DETAILS, BUT NO SPOILERS, MILD MATURE WARNING Coding by Guavagirl, thanks! ——————— Time is everything, yet time is also nothing. You, a grown dragon, had never felt this afraid before. Dark, freezing waves churned by your claws. This night by the northern Arctic coast of the Ice Kingdom was so cold it felt like your IceWing scales were being burned off. There’s no reason to be afraid, you thought, looking up at the moonless void that was the night sky. You were sent to the Northern border to investigate why IceWings were mysteriously disappearing without a trace. Sometimes you heard of tales that the same thing has been happening to the other tribes, even the ones on Pantala. You tried to stoke another fire, but the howling winds put it out quickly. Stupid frostbreath, some fire would be useful, you said as you broke some twigs. You heard a crackle, the unmistakable sound of dragon claws on ice. You whipped your head around, but you saw nothing but emptiness. An eerie feeling washed over you as you heard another crackle. ''“Who’s there?!” You yelled. A pause. You don‘t think your heart has ever beat so fast. “Me,“ a deep voice said. the sound seemed to come from everywhere around you, resonating into your very bones, chilling your blood. “Wh-ho a-are you?” You stuttered, your sharp claws digging into the ground. No response. You had no time to ponder who or what the voice was, because you suddenly felt large claws punch you in your weak spot. Everything went black. Appearance Feeling dazed but finally not cold, you woke up, clutching your head from a massive headache. You opened your eyes to see nothing but darkness around you. “Where am I?” “In one of the many, many branches of my realm. This branch happens to be your mind.” ”Wh-who are you?” You stuttered, trying to wrap your mind around the frightening concept. ''This must be the...thing that has been abducting and killing dragons. '' The voice gave a soft, dark chuckle. “Now that is a complicated question. My name is Time.” You see a pair of glowing white eyes appear out of the darkness. “Why am I here?” ”Because I want you, like all my victims, to see why you are going to die.” You heard your blood pounding in your ears as you let that sink in. Time walked out of the shadows. Their appearance was...indescribable. Monstreous. Terrifying. They belonged to no particular tribe. Their scales were as smooth as mirrors, and a black smoke seemed to billow out of their sleek obsidian scales. There were no blemishes, cuts, or scars on them, other than a smooth, slight dent-like imprint on their wrists, left over from long, long ago. Their large wings seemed to be made of the same smoke. But the most striking part of their appearance was their eyes and forehead. Their eyes glowed with a blinding white light, and a strange symbol was marked on their forehead in the same glowing white. You just happened to recognize that particular symbol as the symbol of arsenic. “Let me take you back in time to see why all of dragonkind must fall...” History You felt a strong push into oblivion, as if something was hooking you along. Your eyes were forced closed by the immense pressure that seemed to build up around you. Suddenly, you felt a ''woosh '' as the pressure was released. You opened your eyes fearfully, afraid of what you would see. The present-day Time floated next to you, while you seemed to be standing on air. Time didn’t look anything like the former monstrous, smoking figure they are in their past. Instead, they looked like the average NightWing. “This is about 3000 years ago...” the present-day Time said. “I was an animus. A beloved one too, loved by my whole tribe,” present-day Time said, with a tinge of sadness in their voice. You looked down, watching the old, NightWing-version of Time being showered with praises as he built a grand kingdom on the corner of Pyrrhia, the Old Night Kingdom. ”But the NightWings got ambitious. They didn’t know what the price of magic was. Their greed only further fueled chaos and more greed, as they plotted to use me to take over Pyrrhia,” present-day Time said bitterly. You felt the same pushing sensation as you traveled another 10 years forward. You opened your eyes to see an underground society of NightWings, led by a female who couldve only been the queen, meeting under a mountain, and the NightWing Time chained up. “This society of...''monsters tried enslaving me, using my power to take over the world,” present-day Time hissed. You shrank away a bit from Time, watching the scene below from the past. “They drove me to insanity with their stupid tests and experiments. I broke free of the Society easily with magic and all, and killed everyone in the group. Any of my hope for dragonkind was lost. Dragons had grown evil and corrupt. All dragons must die,” present-day Time growled. You shivered. ”I erased myself from the memories of all dragons, because I wanted them all to die without remembering me. I gave myself the power to travel through time, and I got this mark on my forehead. My eyes changed too, and so did my appearance as a whole. I don’t know why, but what I do know is that it is the symbol for arsenic. You see, arsenic was used in the past for medicinal and enlightenment purposes, but in the present it is often associated with death due to its use as a poison. Quite fitting, don’t you think? I needed to get inside the minds of dragons, to see their greatest weaknesses, so I gave myself the power to live in other drsgons’ minds without them knowing. You see, I am in every single dragon‘s mind, whether they have lived, are living, or have yet to live. To distract them for a few thousand years as I plotted my plan, II made sure that the IceWing animus Arctic had an animus son, Darkstalker. I silently traveled the threads of time, tweaking them so everything would happen in my favor. I was also the one who created the Breath of Evil,” present-day Time hissed, watching the events of his escape from the Society unfold beneath their eyes. You felt the pushing sensation again, but this time it seemed to push the other way. Into the future. Goal You opened your eyes again, to see the apocalypse. Pure, utter destruction. Bodies of dead dragons strewn across the ravaged ground. Your jaw limply hung open, as you saw the future Time sitting on a throne of bones, a few remaining dragons bowing to him. You felt another slight push, and saw the underworld. A hellish landscape ruled and created by Time where the souls of dead dragons were enslaved for all eternity. “That is what will happen in my future.,” present-day Time said. “But you see, my future... is also your present. This is what is unfolding right now. But I can’t have anyone who knows this information alive,” Time said sinisterly as he snapped your neck. You woke up in what seemed to be the underworld, and saw Time. “What...” you stuttered. ”Welcome to the world of the dead,” Time said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Oh no... ——————— |-|In the Past= Note: The story Time told to "you", the IceWing victim, is not the fully detailed version of their past. Here is the full story from 3000+ years ago. Wow..., Time thought excitedly as he first found out he could make inanimate objects do things. He was only 5 years old when he discovered he had the legendary power of animus magic. "What should I do... I can make this kingdom a great place, I can make myself rich, I can make this orphanage a better place..." he muttered to himself as he paced around his small room in the orphanage. He never met his parents because they both died before he hatched, but he didn't really care about that because some dragons working in the orphanage were kind and caring like how Time thought his parents would've been like. "I'm going to just keep this a secret to myself for now, because I don't want to be some tool for the queen. Soon though, I want to help the kingdom and my queen," he thought out loud. -A year later- The sky was beginning to fade into gray, and the birds started to chirp in the morning as the sun began to lazily crawl up. Well, if they won't let me go to the queen, I guess I'll have to sneak there myself while everyone's asleep, Time thought as he carefully sneaked out his window. He took a careful look around himself before squeezing out and gliding towards the palace, the sun's first rays shining on his jet-black scales. He silently flew to the entrance and knocked three times. No response. Please please pleasseeeee answerrrrr... He knocked again, and a sleepy, navy blue NightWing servant opened the door. "The queen is going to sleep, please come again at night," she said, as she was about to close the door. "N-no wait!" Time said in a hurry. "I-I have something important to show to Her Majesty!" Time exclaimed in a frenzy, afraid of denial. "Well, what is it?" "I-I...I'M AN ANIMUS!" Time said, afraid of the response he would get. "Yeah right. Good morning, go to b-" she started, as she closed the door. "Really! See?" Time reopened the doors with his mind, desperate. He might not get this chance again. The guard's jaw hung limply open in awe. "Fine, follow me." Time gulped nervously as he followed the NightWing through the grand halls of the stone palace. He gazed around himself in awe of the intricate carvings and banners hung around the walls. Focus, Time. You know why you're here. Time shook his head and starting thinking of what he would say to her. The guard knocked on a door. "Queen, you have a visitor. He claims to be an animus," she said. The guard turned around and started walking down another hallway. Time barely noticed what was happening as he mindlessly wandered the halls, thinking about the near future. The two waited outside the throne room for about twenty minutes until a servant said they could enter. Time gulped. What am I thinking? I don't know anything about palace rules and respect and stuff like that. Oh well. ''Time sighed as he walked inside the grandiose hall. He looked up at the queen. Queen Battlesight sat regally on her intricately carved throne, radiating power across the room. Her calculating eyes narrowed as she focused on Time. Time's instincts forced him to bow before her. "What is your name?" The queen asked. "Time." "You say you are the legendary animus?" "Yes." "Show me what you can do," she said. Time stood up, held out his claws, and lifted an inkpot, making the ink flow around the queen and then land back in the inkpot without a single spilled drop. Time fidgeted nervously with his claws as the queen silently considered her options. "Very well. You will live in the palace from now on and work for m- the kingdom," Queen Battlesight said. ''Phew! ''Time was relieved, yet also happy but nervous. ''What if she tries controlling me? What if she chains me up and uses me as some experiment? No, silly Time, you're way more powerful than her. But she's the queen! ''Time debated against himself in his mind as he flew back to the orphanage to pick up a few belongings, say sorry, and say goodbye to the dragons in the orphanage. ''Well, if she tries that you can always kill her with your magic, ''Time thought to himself. The sinister thoughts quickly faded away as the mood became cheerful, but Time never forgot that thought. -3 years later- ''That stupid queen. Time sat by the door of the Queen’s chambers, waiting for his next project. Why does she get to decide everything? This is my magic not hers. He was sick of being ordered around, but he wanted to help the kingdom flourish so he always stayed by the queen. He was rewarded, but he could’ve simply conjured up those jewels himself. He didn’t even care for the gold she offered in exchange for doing deeds like fortifying the walls every once in a while or healing some dragons. He cared for the common public, not the fancy aristocracy. “Come in,” the Queen said. Time grumbled and walked in. ”Your next project... is to build a new city for us.” What? -Half a year later- Time watched as his plan for the city unfolded at the corner of Pyrrhia. Caves were carved into ravines for the lower classes, and the palace was being made stone by stone according to the plan. He did this to help the common dragons, but his motivation to help others had faded because he realized there was no way he could possibly help them without being oppressed and controlled by the queen. Every morning after casting more spells, Time felt...tired. The magic drained his energy, yet at the same time, it invigorated him. Every spell made him feel colder and colder, but the chill and the magic gave him some sort of dark thrill. The thrill of animus magic. He found it difficult to sleep, and instead often stayed up at day thinking about what his powers could do. '' I can take over the world with my mind. I can kill every dragon on Pyrrhia with a flick of a claw,'' he thought darkly. He didn’t see a reason to obey the queen anymore. Slowly but surely, Time was changing. He grew resentful of how the queen treated him like a slave at her beck and call. His mind grew twisted and evil, and he was no longer the cheerful, nervous little dragonet he was when he lived in the orphanage. I’m not an orphan anymore. I can be a king. '' I will be a king. -Two weeks later- The last details in the city were finished as the final stones were laid on the palace. The NightWings all moved into the new Night Kingdom, and the tribe flourished like never before. Time’s lust for freedom grew, and one day he went to the queen. “I’m leaving.” ”What? You are not leaving.” ”I’m more powerful than you and I can make my own decisions.” ”I am your queen.” ”Try me. Try to chain me. I’m not staying.” Queen Battlesight summoned guards. “Take him to the secret underground dungeon.” ”I‘m doing this for my own amusement,” Time said as he let himself be taken. “You know what I can do to you,” he hissed at the queen right before the door closed. He seethed with rage but held it back. ''Let’s just see how well she does without my magic. He was led down a series of spiraling staircases he himself had designed and built, and was thrown in a large cell. “You know this won’t hold me. I can do everything and you guards and the queen can do nothing to stop me. Tell her that,” Time snarled. -A month later- Everyday the queen tried to make Time cast his spells, but Time always cackled and refused. He knew she couldn’t do anything. She tried everything, even pleading to him. Two days ago the queen had Time chained up to the wall by his wrists, hoping that would have some effect. That didn’t work well, So the queen resorted to letting him go from the chains. Time fell clumsily from the wall, but managed to stand. “That’s it. I’m not dealing with this anymore,” Time snarled at the queen. “You. YOU.” He grabbed her snout and held it closed with a claw, summoning a wickedly sharp blade out of thin air. He tilted her snout so he could look her in the eyes. In her eyes was the unmistakable sense of fear. True fear. Time loved it. He felt guards rushing towards him so he stopped them all with a forcefield. ”I want my face to be the last thing you ever see,” Time hissed. He took the knife, and slit her throat with one clean stroke, then dropped her. ”Same for you, guards.“ Time expanded the force field, exploding it so the entire cave caved in. He teleported himself out. ''Time to give myself some new powers to exact my revenge, ''he thought sinisterly, as he took off and disappeared into the night sky, erasing himself from the memories of all dragons. |-|Other= Trivia •Arsenic was once used for medicinal, magical, and enlightenment purposes, but now it has become known for its deadly toxic qualities, similar to how Time’s magic was once used for good and helping dragons •I was originally going to make the unicursal hexagram Time’s symbol. •Time was originally going to be named Arsenic, Hate, or Ah’Puch (Mayan god of death and destruction and the like) Gallery A3A27DDC-8D14-4EE4-8500-E26765027AB5.jpeg|Time’s eyes and symbol by Twi AC0EB611-A454-415E-9621-F1E7C3DF2155.png|Time fullbody by Twi (Infobox) TimeCloud02.png|By Cloud the IceWing, thanks! Time aesthetic.png|Great aesthetic by MKDragonet! 9E05911D-8F10-4E3A-BFFC-828D16B02F05.jpeg|By Yinjia! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Non-Binary